Embers and Seafoam
by Kagome1235
Summary: Set after the Western Air Temple episode. The group struggle with the harsh lifestyle in the temple while Zuko tries to regain trust from Katara. Could something else bloom in Zuko's failed attempts to win her over? Will Katara ever accept him? ZxK
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my third Avatar: The Last Airbender story I have written so far. **

**I decided to go back into the series, rather unexpectedly farther than my previous stories based after the defeat of Ozai. This story will be set during the war of the series around the time the last invasion failed on Black Sun.**

**First and foremost, it will be mainly be one-sided Kataang and then Zutara. So please no bashing or flames.**

**Like my previous stories, I plan to make this as realistic as possible from both the timeline of the event right after the Western Air Temple episode.**

**Don't forget to review and comment about what you think of my story and if I should continue. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own any characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Each character respectfully belongs to creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Embers and Sea Foam" 

Chapter One

Nostalgic

The sight of the spire downward towers came into the view of the ancient air nomad temple.

The wind carried a balmy ambience as a light breeze flowed through the hollow crevasses and out of the empty passageways inside the vast chambers.

The scene then focused on the pillars with long vines that climbed up and inside the cracks. Small buds of clematises were seen scattered, covering the gray cantera stone.

Just then a flash of blue walked by the scene as a trail of dark brown hair tossed behind the figure. The sight of the Master waterbender came into view as she appeared rather flustered.

Katara couldn't believe that she allowed Prince Zuko to join their group. At the time, she was thinking about what was best for Aang. He needed a firebending teacher and the chances of finding one was near impossible. Now with the fire prince among the group, Katara couldn't help but to have past feelings rise up again. Thoughts of the young man filled her mind. How he used her mother's necklace to bribe her into telling him where Aang was. Remembering such events continued to fuel a boiling rage inside her heart as Katara recalled his sly heart-felt words during their imprisonment under the catacombs in Ba Sing Se. How he was talking about his mother and acting like he had real feelings like a human being.

'And, I felt for it…' Katara said to herself as she remembered that terrible day when Aang nearly died and Ba Sing Se fell under Fire Nation rule.

Katara entered into the hallway where she found the last bed chamber by the end of the temple. It seems the prince has isolated himself from the group, making the waterbender even more suspicious and unyielding of his motives.

Stepping in front of the open doorway, Katara saw the young man sitting on the stone bed. His eyes were closed and appeared to be thinking deeply.

Katara clenched her jaw as her eyes closed momentary while she tried to restrain herself from retorting angrily at the fire prince.

'Look at him…He's probably scheming something devious right now.' Katara thought as she folded her arms over her chest and gave a cold glare.

Zuko felt so grateful that the Avatar and his friends accepted him into their group. He finally felt like he was doing something right in his life. His heart swelled with reassurance as he wondered if his uncle might be proud of him. He was sure of it.

Feeling a strange presence as though someone was watching him, Zuko opened his eyes and turned to the doorway.

It was the waterbender girl leaning against the stone frame. Surprised to see her, Zuko without realizing gave a small smile as he stood up to greet her. But his reaction to speak was cut off by her darkening glare as she spoke with a harsh tone.

"You might have everyone else buying your _'transformation'_, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." Katara said as she stepped forth and faced Zuko head on.

Never once dimming the raging storm in her ocean blue eyes, Katara continue to speak, her voice hinted a tone of anger and deep bitterness.

"So let me tell you something right now." Katara said as Zuko instinctively stepped back slightly, both astonished and alarmed by the young woman's fierce eyes that bore into him.

"You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang…" the girl said with a protective pitch as she continued her scolding threat.

"…and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore, because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. _Permanently._" Katara said ending her words laced with a poison more deadly than a spidersnake's venom which caused a shiver down Zuko's spine.

Zuko was stunned as he watched the girl turn quickly and stomped out of the room before slamming the door behind her.

The prince's shoulders then slumped as the girl's harsh words sunk in.

'I guess it's to be expected.' Zuko thought as clenched his fists.

He felt so injudicious to think that she would have forgiven him so easily. Of course she allowed him into the group.

'She did it for the Avatar.' Zuko thought as he shut his eyes. He knew Katara's approval was going to be a challenge to win over. Yet, he felt it was going to be worth it in the end. He wanted to make things right.

The scene zoomed out passed the prince and over to the small windows of tarnished glass.

* * *

Entering onto the temple grounds, Katara's temper lessened as she walked up to the large fountain where the sight of girl clad in green was seen with her bare feet soaking into the cool water.

Toph turned slightly as she blinked, her hands felt the side of the stone fountain unsure of the settled vibrations coming her way, "Hey, is that you Sugar Queen? It sucks not being able to 'see' you." Toph said with a tone of annoyance as she leaned against the stone sill of the fountain.

Katara gave a weak smile as she responded to the blind earthbender. "Yea, it's me." The girl said as she sat beside Toph to inspect her still burnt feet.

Toph closed her eyes as a light smirked crossed her features. "Don't worry about Prince Hotman. I'll give him payback for what he did." Toph said with a smug tone as Katara's eyes closed briefly as she gave a snort.

Toph lowered her head lightly as her suspicion was confirmed by the waterbender's reaction.

Toph knew Katara held some grudge over the fire prince. Though she wasn't sure why, she knew that the waterbender was still fuming and constantly on edge.

"Hmm…Your feet still need some more healing sessions." Katara said with concern as she tried to change the subject.

Toph cringed, she hated the last time Katara tended to her feet. Peeling away the dead skin from her heels and rubbing them with nasty smelling oil that smelt of a combination of peanut and garlic.

"Argh, why can't you just splash some healing water on them and get it over with." Toph whined as Katara lifted the blind girl's right ankle and traced her fingers along the rough skin.

"Because, water alone won't restore the dead tissue or cleanse away possible infection." Katara said as a reverential healer in her own right.

Toph gave a displeased look across her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't looking forward to this.

It was bad enough she can't see well and has to endure these treatments, but at least the pain decreased to a mere aggravation than the throbbing sting she experienced last night.

"Can I just sit here for a while before you do your session on me? The water feels nice right now." Toph said hoping the waterbender will give in and allow her a moment to relax.

Katara gave a light sigh and agreed, "Fine…I suppose I'll start dinner then. I'll be close by if you need anything." The young woman said as she stood up and walked to the small camp fire where the group usual has their meals.

Opening a sack nearby the cooking pot, Katara frown at the small amount of rice inside. They're running out of supplies fast. Katara then turned another bag that had their 'hard earned money' courtesy of Toph Bei Fong, from her oh-so brilliant money scams that lead them in trouble with Combustion man while hiding away in the Fire Nation.

'She was so careless…'

Katara thought sarcastically with a groan before slightly frowning. Yet, she still hasn't forgotten how dangerous it was and immature she felt to allow it to happen. Along with actually forming the biggest scam of them all and partaking in it no less!

Ever since then, Katara has been very protective of the group. Now with four more members tagging along, Katara's maternal instincts were on overdrive.

Brushing her concerns aside, Katara returned to the sack containing the golden and bronze coins.

Opening the bag, a weak twitch jerked across Katara's lips as she gazed down into the bag.

Just two silver coins and one bent copper piece were seen inside.

'No…That can't be all!' Katara thought in panic as she dug into the brown bag only to poke her fingers out an unseen hole on the bottom.

"Ah! This can't be!" Katara cried out as Sokka stepped into the scene.

"What's wrong?" Sokka questioned as Katara lowered her head.

"It's gone…" Katara whispered faintly as her brother gave a confused look across his face.

"What's gone?" Sokka asked as Katara lifted her head.

"Our money…" Katara said as she stood up and held the small change in her palms.

Sokka narrowed his eyes seriously before simply shrugging it off, "No big deal. I'll just hunt and bring us some meat." The young water tribesman said as he secretly felt satisfied he'll be able to use his hunting skills once more. He missed the thrill of taking on the quest and being the alpha male of his team. At least that's how he saw it along with his clever competence of maps and strategy; it was all he had to offer.

Katara lowered her head, thinking lightly before her lips parted, "B-But what about Aang? He's a vegetarian."

"Who cares about plants…? He needs some meat! Have you seen his arms lately? They're like twigs." Sokka mocked as he grew tired of Aang's special treatments for food. If Aang wanted to take on the Fire Lord, he needs some serious protein.

"Sokka…" Katara said in a slight tone that sounded like both aggravation and firmness.

"What?" Sokka defended as he thought his statement was logical enough.

Katara gave a stern look as she placed her hands on her hips, "Aang's culture is at sake, Sokka. We can't ignore his lifestyle. It's not fair." Katara said defending the young airbender nomad.

Before the sibling's argument intensified, Haru stepped in. "I know a few plants that are edible. It's possible they are in some of these parts." The earthbender kindly said as the two siblings blinked and looked at the young man. Sokka smirked as he then turned to his sister, "Ah, you see? Haru will come with me on the mission. So, then Aang will get some greenies. Now get off my back, woman!" Sokka cried out in attempt to get the last word. Katara simply gave her brother a cold glare causing the young man to back off slightly in a defensive stance.

Haru smiled at the scene of the two siblings, he always wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister. Frankly those two offered him some insight and he found it quite amusing.

"Prepare whatever we have and save the rest for later." Sokka said in a serious tone, closing the argument off with his decision.

Katara simply crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at her brother's dominating role in the group.

Turning back to the earthbender, Katara thanked Haru graciously. Haru then gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his head telling the waterbender it was not trouble.

"I'm happy to help." Haru said warmly as he then turned to Sokka and asked when they should head out.

The water tribesman then looked out along the cliff side, the rolling fog glazed over the trench. Sokka narrowed his eyes as he planned out his plan of where the best hunting grounds could be along the area. He would probably have to take Appa in flight over the region to the forest. Yet it could risk, a potential problem if any firebender's are searching for them.

They could hike, but that would take hours, wasting day light. Finally, Sokka formed a perfect plan. But he needed an extra hand to help set traps and carry any catch they might get after the hunt. Looking around, Sokka frowned to see not everyone was present in the courtyard.

"Where is he?" Sokka asked as Haru asked who.

"The kid with the helmet…Oh what's his name?" Sokka said as he rubbed his chin.

"You mean Duke?" Katara said as Sokka snapped his fingers. "Yea, Duke!" Sokka said as he then called out for the boy.

Just then the sound of children laughing came out of one of the chamber hallways. The sight of Aang chasing the small boy with Teo racing in his wheelchair behind them was seen. As the three children came up to the courtyard by the fountain, Sokka called out to the boy.

"Duke! You're coming with me and Haru on a hunting mission." Sokka said in a firm tone as the young boy turned to the young man and then whined out.

"It's _The_ Duke! How many times do I have to say it?!" the boy complained as Haru gave an odd expression.

"Why do we need him on our mission?" Haru asked questioning the young child's abilities.

Sokka gave a confident smile as he explained the boy's previous wits and skills as one of the members of the Freedom Fighters.

"He's perfect to help us catch game. Besides we need all the hands we can get. Come on, come with me to my room and let's prepare the route." Sokka said as Haru and The Duke followed while the scene focused in on Katara.

Sighing lightly, Katara then gathered water from the fountain and poured it into the cooking pot to steam the rice. Bending over, Katara tried to light the collected wood and sticks in the fire pit. The flint rocks would spark but the wood wouldn't catch flame. The young woman continued to hit the rocks together hoping it would work. Growing frustrated, Katara grumbled lightly.

Without noticing, a figure stepped forth and had been watching the girl struggle. Zuko shook his head lightly as he then snapped his fingers igniting the wood pile. Katara gave a slight smirk of satisfaction, believing she managed to light the fire herself.

Blowing lightly into the fire pit, the flames grow higher as she then sat up and prepared the meal. Looking up, Katara then sensed someone watching her. Yet she saw no one close by. Shrugging it off, the waterbender continued her preparations for dinner.

Nearby Zuko stood behind one of the pillars and sighed.

He didn't know why he helped her, especially after the fact that she threatened to ended him. Thus any contact with her could be a death sentence. Yet he couldn't help it. Perhaps it was the overwhelming feeling to do good that brings him to do such things. The fire prince thought to himself as he realized that could be the only reason to explain his risky approach.

Still, he knew he would have to face her sooner or later.

Closing his eyes, Zuko retreated back to his room as the scene then zoomed in on a pale girl's face with a pink smile across her face.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it so far. Please review and comment. Tell me what you think and if I should continue this story.**

**Small information on some things I've used in this chapter:  
**

**Neem oil is a vegetable oil pressed from the fruits and seeds of Neem, an evergreen tree which is endemic to the Indian subcontinent and has been introduced to many other areas in the tropics. It is perhaps the most important of the commercially available products of neem for organic farming and medicines. Neem oil is generally light to dark brown, bitter and has a rather strong odor that is said to combine the odors of peanut and garlic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: One reader left a comment and asked me if I will be writing this story from the original storyline or au. To be honest, I had no idea what au (Alternative Universe) meant. After I read the few** **definitions that I found on wiki, I then came to an odd consultation on one definition that stood out.**

**Changing Canon:****'It is also not uncommon for fan fiction to deliberately explore what could have happened in the original fictional universe had certain events played out differently. Changing canon can also mean taking a canon couple that was hinted at, but didn't actually happen, and expanding on it'**

**I realized that… Isn't that what Zutara is? Either way to answer your question, this story I am writing is going to be based on the original series with hints of foreshadowing and events that we didn't see happen in the Western Air Temple and so on. **

**For example, what happened to the rest of the gang when Aang and Zuko left on a week trip to the Sun warrior's temple? I also plan to write about Zuko and Katara's relationship and how it processed over the time of the waterbender's threat to Zuko, then maybe to the event when she forgave him.**

**Other than that, I plan to stay in both the timeline of the series and keep the characters as close to their personalities and how they might have behaved in certain situations.**

**Whether or not you may consider that au, is up to you. I like to think I am writing a love story between my favorite pairing.**

**I hope I've made myself clear on what kind of story this is…I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

Settling

The sun drifted across the blue sky as the scene closed in along the temple grounds with the strong scent of steaming rice in the air. The waterbender used her bending abilities to stir what look more like jook than a pot of rice. Katara continued to blend the watered down grain when she then heard Toph calling for someone.

Moments later, a flash of red crossed by the corner of Katara's eyes as she then turned slightly. Looking up, Katara watched with mild interest as Zuko walked up to the blind earthbender who was lying in the sunlight for most of the day.

Katara couldn't hear what Toph was saying, but soon enough it became clear what she wanted from the prince.

With little effort, Zuko lifted the girl in his arms and carried her to the camp fire. Toph was seen smiling widely as she had her hands wrapped around the young man's stiff neck.

"Thanks, Prince Hotman. You're a far better ostrich horse than Snoogles." Toph teased as Zuko merely gave a half smile and nodded.

Zuko brushed aside the girl's exasperating nicknames and debasing titles such as calling him, the prince of the Fire Nation an ostrich horse. He acknowledged her sense of crude humor. Personally, he didn't mind them as much as he thought they would in the beginning.

However, Zuko did what he could to please the earthbender, out of guilt for hurting her and perhaps by small chance that she would go easy on him with her so-called payback.

Regardless of his reasons, Toph appeared to welcomingly accept him into the group. It was one more person who made him feel like his decision in joining the Avatar was worth it.

"If there's anywhere else you want to go to, let me know." Zuko offered as the blind girl tilted her head with a smile.

"Sure thing, Hotman." Toph said as she swung her feet back and forth against her stone seat.

"Hey, Sweetness. How's dinner coming along?" Toph called out as the waterbender looked down inside the pot, ignoring the young man in front of her.

"It's almost done, Toph. We'll just have to wait until Sokka and the others return." Katara said as she continued to keep her gaze away.

Shortly a low bellow broke out into the air as the sight of the flying bison came into the temple carrying three people.

Zuko turned to the sight where two members of the group jumped off then reached up to catch the luggage above.

Aang then came into view as he entered into the courtyard with Teo nearby behind him. The airbender walked up to the bison and affectionately petted the beast's large wet nose. The boy appeared to be praising the animal as above him, Sokka was seen gathering the remaining baggage and leaping off the saddle.

As Haru and the Duke entered into the camping ground, Katara smiled warmly.

"Welcome back. What were you able to find?" the young woman asked as Haru gave a smirk.

"There was a whole bunch of kohlrabi roots and ginger." Haru said as The Duke then cut in with delight.

"We also found flower peppers and lots of juniper berries!" The Duke said as the group smiled.

"Did you at least find any good meat?" Toph asked as Sokka stepped in.

"Not much…We were able to catch a few meadow voles thanks to The Duke's traps he set up." Sokka said as Katara smiled.

"That's plenty for us to have now. At least we have some spices to make the meal more flavorful." Katara said as she stirred the pot.

The Duke then decided to talk to Aang while Sokka was seen removing the rodents from the sac.

"Here." Sokka said as he handed Katara the dead furry creatures. Katara frown slightly before speaking.

"You didn't clean nor gut them?" Katara said as Sokka snorted.

"That's a woman's job." Sokka mocked as Katara's right eyebrow twitched before she angrily yelled at her brother for being lazy and making her do all the work.

Zuko then watched the scene unfold with the girl taking the rodents out of water tribesman's hands. The girl grumbled lightly as she then laid the dead creatures on the stone slate behind her. The prince was peculiarly amused by the girl's intrepid attitude toward the rodents.

In the past, most girls Zuko has encountered often disliked rodents and cried out in fear; much like Mai would have or at least be disgusted by them.

But to Zuko's surprise, Katara was only not afraid of them; she started to skin the creatures and prepares them.

The fire prince unexpectedly froze in place as he watched the water tribeswoman gut the animal, draining its life blood into a skillet along with chucks of its organs. It was those kind of moments where you want to look away yet couldn't.

Zuko couldn't believe what the girl was doing.

He watched as her hands gracefully worked on cleaning the animal then chopping the spices. It was somehow comforting to know she knew what she was doing and prepared every task carefully. Some would say it was just a woman cooking. But to Zuko, he was in awe of her patience and concentration. Secretly he admired her ability as a waterbender, which contribute to her strong will and skills. Her ability has offered her the stamina to have complete control in her element and everything around her.

While for the fire prince, he had to constantly ensure his own capabilities as a bender. Fire in itself is wild and stubborn element. Which, if, mix with his emotions; could be dangerous.

There will always be a struggle to overpower the inner fire inside himself and then effectively maintain it, thus he had sacrifice his pride to keep his emotional state in moderation. Or his feelings and rage could get the best of him. As he thought of this, Zuko was unaware of the tension brewing from the waterbender.

Slightly irritated, Katara felt the young man stare at her. Finally she looked up with a cynical stare, the young woman then spoke in an amused tone at the fire prince.

"You want to be next?" Katara said in such a way that could have been perceived as a joke but in the fire prince's case, it was rather intimidating on his behalf. The sight of the blood on the girl's hands with the cutting knife appeared frightening to the firebender as he took a step back.

Zuko then realized he was staring at the waterbender.

Staggering lightly, Zuko answered a mumbled reply while apologizing quietly. He then left the area while Katara then snorted in a un-lady like matter as she continued to chop the herbs.

"Stupid prince." The young woman muttered as she then hacked away on the ginger roots.

Pacing up to a pillar, the young man panted lightly as he recalled stories of the Water Tribe, barbaric savages that feasted on the blood of their enemies and consumed every part until there was no trace of their existence.

The image in his mind filled his imagination with dread. Would that be his fate if he crosses her?

Zuko then shivered involuntarily as he tried to reassure himself they were just tall tales and that the waterbender would never do such a thing, at least he hoped.

Closing his eyes, Zuko then decided to retreat to his room and meditate for a while to calm his nerves. Thankfully, no one saw him leave the courtyard as he entered into the depths of the temple.

* * *

The evening settled in as the camp fire lit the courtyard with an eerie orange glow along the crumbled ruins of the temple. The beefy smell of fully cooked meat and rice filled the air as the group gathered around for the meal. As Katara handed out a bowl for everyone, Aang turned and noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Zuko?" Aang asked as the rest of the group shrugged, shaking their heads.

"I'm going to go look for him." Aang said as Katara instantly jumped out and called out. "No Aang! Let me go find him." Katara said as she started to make her way passed the camp site and outward through the courtyard.

"It's alright Katara, sit down and enjoy your meal. I can find Zuko, no problem." Aang said with a smile.

Katara turned to the boy and lowered her head. "That's the not the case. I don't want you to be alone with him. We still can't trust him." Katara said in a low tone as Aang frowned.

He was hoping Katara would have gotten use to Zuko by now. But, she still has some issues that needed to be sorted out. Upon thinking that, Aang figured maybe it would be best to let her go find him. Maybe then, they can work on whatever is troubling her and build back his trust. Of course, the airbender's narrow-mindedness was a good suggestion. Still he had no idea of the magnitude of what the two benders were dealing with. How much it hurt the waterbender and emotional brought down the firebender.

Nevertheless, Aang moved to the side and let Katara walk passed him. The waterbender ignored the airbender's kind gesture as she stomped down the courtyard and into the temple ruins.

* * *

A sight of a small oil lamp was seen on the stone floor of Zuko's room as he came into view sitting in front of it the dim light, slipping into a meditative state. With every inhale the tiny flame nearly puffed out before rising higher through the young man's exhale. Heat radiated from his body, expanding across the room, making it a very toasty degree's above normal temperature.

Zuko had complete concentration as his senses enhanced greatly. He could hear the sound of the breeze from outside wisping lightly. The slow beat of his pumping heart thumping in his ears, he could even hear a pin needle drop.

"What are you doing?!" A voice yelled as the door bursted opened with a frustrated waterbender huffing.

The sudden burst of cool air rushing into his room along with the loud woman behind him broke his concentration and nearly gave him a heart attack. Of course, he acted only slightly dismayed by the interruption.

Turning his head lightly, Zuko simply responded in an affront like tone to the girl. "I _was_ meditating."

Katara lowered her head coldly as she sneered, 'How dare he give me that tone.' The young woman thought as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you're going to talk to me in that tone. Then I guess you don't want any dinner." Katara said like a mother disciplining a child.

Zuko merely scoffed in an immature matter as he turned his back and sulked. Katara chewed the inside of her cheek. She expected the prince to lash out at her for being unfair. Yet he just sat that like an obedient dog.

Katara smirked, thinking she could take this to her advantage.

"Heh looks like the prince can be trained. I guess that's what to except from a mongrel like you." Katara taunted and insulted at the young man as she narrowed her eyes and gave a sly smile.

Zuko said nothing as he closed his eyes and ignored her harsh words.

This strangely displeased Katara as she then snorted, "Well since you won't be having any dinner. Then more for me…" Katara said in a selfish tone before speaking again, "Must be pretty mad uh?" Katara said as she then watched to see any sign of a reaction from the prince.

Zuko remained silent. Giving up, Katara assumed he wouldn't say anything until she then heard a very clam voice speak out.

"Not at all. I'm happy to share my food with you and anything else I have to offer. You worked hard to make everyone in group a meal. Plus you've been caring for Toph and the others. You deserve more in return for your patience and tending." Zuko said in the most genuine words of gratitude, Katara ever heard from anyone.

For a moment, Katara's bitter feelings sank and felt oddly appreciated. It's been a while since anyone really acknowledge her hard effort in maintaining care among the group.

In a small way, she felt rather taken advantage sometimes from her brother and watching over Aang and the younger children. But it was her duty as the alpha female of the gang. Or at least that's how she felt and thought; she was after all the oldest female member of the group.

Katara was going to thank the fire prince, before a sudden memory of another time popped into her head. A vision of green emerald crystals blurred around her and the words of Zuko's mouth saying the same kind of genuine words that made her soft and give in. Of course, she knew where it led to…and she wouldn't stand for it. She wouldn't get sucked into his little mind games.

No…Never again.

"Y-you don't mean it…" Katara said in a low tone, not thinking what to really say before she then called out, "A-anyways, it doesn't matter what you say to me. I still don't trust you and I'll never forgive you!" Katara then shouted defending her real emotions behind the harsh words as she shut her eyes and then slammed the door behind her.

Zuko opened his eyes slowly as he let out a low sigh while the small light flickered out overshadowing him in darkness.

"I did mean it…" Zuko said out loud as his heart sank and the light sound of wind was heard as the scene backed away slowly.

* * *

**I hope Katara wasn't acting OCC or anything. I just figured she'd still be really mad.**

**Please review and comment!**

**Also, here's some information on some of the items I've used in my story:**

**A ****Kohlrabi**** is a low, stout cultivar of the cabbage that will grow almost anywhere. It has been selected for its swollen, nearly spherical shape.**

**Flower pepper, more commonly known as Sichuan pepper is the outer pod of the tiny fruit. It is widely used in the cuisine of Sichuan, China, from which it takes its name, as well as Tibetan, Bhutanese, Nepalese, Japanese, Konkani, and Batak Toba cuisines.**

**A ****juniper berry**** is the female seed cone produced by the various species of junipers. It is not a true berry but a cone with unusually fleshy and merged scales, which give it a berry-like appearance.**

**The **_**Meadow Vole**_**, or "Field Mouse," is a small, common rodent that lives in grassy fields, woodland, marshes, and along lakes and rivers.**

**Meadow vole's were mentioned in the Avatar series.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gentle Glow

The temple of the Western air civilization may have appeared grand with its massive pagoda-like structures hanging below the cliff side. Along with its countless chambers of rooms and scriptures of the long forgotten culture that seemed almost enchanting, perhaps even parable to some.

However, that wasn't the case for the waterbender as she frowned lightly at the small room before her. In spite of the temple's grandeur structure, Katara's new bedroom seemed somewhat second-rated with her expectations which now seem almost pointless.

With a low snort, Katara then came to the conclusion that the nomads lacked the luxury of comfort in their religious traditions. With that in mind, Katara remembered the term Aang would express very interminably to her about the monk's way.

Oh, what was it again? Katara thought as she meshed together something about detaching oneself from earthly possessions.

The waterbender never understood the reason of Aang's obligation of following such an odd tradition.

To toss away one's belongings for gaining spiritual enlightenment was pure suicide for a tribal person.

Katara's people use every single thing in order to survive. From the meat and bones of a whale to the frozen timber washed on shore. Not one thing went to waste in the cold tundra of the Southern lands.

Regardless, Katara didn't bother to think any further on the cultural differences her and Aang had. She still cared for her bald-headed friend and left it at that.

Turning her attention to the right, Katara noticed the bed. The sleeping unit was basically a rectangular stoned platform carved out against the side of the wall with small fibrous remains of a thin futon mattress that have long decayed in the last century.

Katara supposed it was to be expected of the old ruins of the temple. This is the first time in over a century that any human has ever returned to the sacred sanctuary.

Still, the water tribeswoman remembered wonderful tales of the graceful nuns being particularly illustrious for their fine silk sheets and robes. How she wished she had the chance to feel those handmade cloths'.

Sighing out with slight annoyance, Katara placed her rolled up sleeping bag and other belongings on the end of the bed.

Katara then made a quick make-shift bed out of the seal tiger fur pelt into a lumpy nest of cloth for her to sleep in.

Hopefully, this will be good enough until she continues to adjust to the uncomfortable bed.

Climbing into her blanket, Katara groaned as she struggled to get comfy as she covered her face in the fur pelt and clinged to the bedding's warmth. Closing her eyes, the waterbender tried to sleep as the hollowing winds flowed through the stone hallways and a cool atmosphere slowly collected in her room.

* * *

In the pitch of night, a faint light appeared in the temple courtyard with two figures huddled close to the bright orange flames.

"Thanks for warming up my feet, Sparky." A grateful voice said as the sight of a pair of bare feet rested near the glowing blaze of the camp fire. The view then focused on the toes as they wiggled systematically while the scene drifted up towards the smiling scene of a pleased earthbender.

Earlier that day, Toph asked Zuko for some needed assistance before dusk settling in. She knew her bedroom arrangements were harsh for her petite body to adjust. So she figured a nice time by the fire will help her sleep better as the night rolled on.

Of course, Toph knew she was probably just taking advantage of the teen boy's guilt that consumed him for injuring her feet. But, whatever…The blind earthbender thought to herself. It was nice to boss someone around again.

Seen sitting on a fallen pillar with his elbows on his knees and head forward, Zuko hummed a mumble of understanding towards the girl as he felt basically happy about sharing some company so late in the evening.

The scene then backed up on full view of the site as it zoomed in on Zuko's face. His calm expression gazed at the burning flames with a hint of sadness.

The fierce blue-eyed woman's words still stung deeply at his ego and self-worth as Zuko continued to think about the waterbender.

Toph then came into view as she closed her eyes with a smirk...

"Wanna talk?" the girl spoke out fully aware of the troubled firebender.

Zuko turned his gaze to the girl and then gripped his palm lightly.

"I assume you already know what it is." Zuko said softly as he then huffed out a sigh.

"Heh, it's pretty obvious." Toph said as she tilted her head back, enjoying the warmth on her feet.

"Hm…" Zuko mumbled as he lowered his head.

Toph then opened her sightless eyes as they narrowed before she spoke.

"She can be sort of difficult to get along with at first. I know I had trouble with her too in the beginning." Toph admitted as her smile dimmed.

"I was harsh on everyone and did things my way. You can call it being spoiled or too independent. But the truth is, it was all I've ever known. Everything was handed to me on a silver platter yet I could never do the things I really wanted to do. After joining Aang and the others, I felt free for the first time and I guess I took advantage of that." Toph confessed as Zuko listened to the blind earthbender.

"As for Katara, she was just doing what she knew best and that was helping people. She'd help those she cares about, even if that person never asked for it." Toph said as Zuko's eyes slightly widened.

Toph's words sounded very familiar to the prince like something his uncle once said.

Brushing the similar quotations aside, Zuko listened to the girl's words again.

Yes, the waterbender indeed was the type of person to step in and offer a charitable act.

He remembered her kind words to him so many times during their encounters as enemies.

Closing his eyes slowly, Zuko felt a heavy burden in chest as he nodded his head and decided what to say back to the girl. His thoughts on Katara were very conflicting and confusing. Exhaling lightly, Zuko lifted his head and looked at Toph with a soft expression. As their conversation continued the scene then focused onward into the dark corners of the temple chambers.

* * *

The view of a small room came into sight as a low groan escaped a frustrated girl's lips. Katara sat up from her bed and toss her arms aside. She couldn't sleep and was starting to feel a little hungry.

Stepping out of her covers, Katara grabbed her thick blue coat and placed her boots on pacing out her bedroom.

Steadily, the waterbender made her way down the dim hall and out to an open veranda. Halfway down the side of the passage she heard two voices in the distance.

Curious, the waterbender decided to see who was up so late in the middle of the night.

As Katara walked closer, a small glimpse of an orange glow reflected along the stone ruins and the voices became more distinct. It was Toph and Zuko.

'What are they doing up?' Katara thought as she leaned in behind a boulder and eavesdropped on the two bender's conversation.

"Yes, she is indeed a very kind person. She has offered me something that seemed almost too good to be true. It was something that I knew would have changed my life forever. But then things happened and I made the wrong decision. I realized that now." Zuko said as he then lowered his head.

Toph leaned back against the stone as she frowned slightly, "What was wrong about it?" Toph asked.

Zuko closed his eyes, "It was what I thought I wanted, but in the end. It wasn't what my heart really wanted." Zuko said with a brief pause, "I know the right decision now and that's to train the Avatar and stop the Fire Lord." Zuko said as he lifted his head with pride.

"Well, good luck training that wimpy twinkle-toes. He still has his baby teeth." Toph mocked as she laughed out loud.

Katara pulled back and traced her fingers over her heart. Her mind troubled with the words she overheard from the young prince.

'Is he really all that bad?' the young woman thought as she looked up at the stone ceiling with vines draping along its cracks and the night sky in the distance.

* * *

**Sorry everyone it took so long…Evil writer's block consumed my mind…I might re-read it later. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review for faster updates!**


End file.
